


Royalty

by fan_boy_connor8



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, King - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Torture, True Love, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_boy_connor8/pseuds/fan_boy_connor8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background: The setting is the United States in the future. There was a huge civil war that wiped out half of the population in the USA. A man named Cooper Longton claimed that the northern United States was oppressing the south and he was the one who claimed war. Cooper won the war but with injuries. His son Connor took control of the country and claimed himself to have absolute power. Connor declared himself as king of the land. Everyone feared him, so they all followed his orders. He would go from town to town to search for friends because he had no true friends. Connor would bring the guests he picked up and see what they were like. Then he would either let them live with him, let them work for him, torture them, or kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty

I arrived in the town Falmouth in my car. My driver Jack Johnson said, “We are hear my lord.” I stepped out of the car and walked to go see the crowd that was waiting for me. My security force was right by side while the row of citizens were running away. My team started firing their weapons at the people. I heard cries and wails from children and it gave me an urge to smile at the thought I just destroyed a family. I made it to the stage to be welcomed by Mayor Bloom. I never liked the man even though I appointed him to the position. Then I said, “Hello people of Falmouth, it is a pleasure to be here.” I looked into the crowd to see if anyone or anything drew my attention. I spotted this little girl smiling at me. I said to my military captain Mahogany, “Go get that girl and her mother.” She did. When they made it onto the stage I looked at the girl and she was still smiling. I was puzzled; nobody ever smiles at me that way. I asked the mother, “Why is she smiling like that.” She replied, “My daughter has always smiled like that my lord.” She bowed. The girl pointed to my crown. I said in a harsh tone, “Why are you pointing at my property.” She said in a soft voice, “I like it.”

I looked at the crowd. Everyone was silent. I screamed, “Why is it so quiet! Speak with yourselves.” Then the people started talking. I wanted to talk to the girl and her mother by themselves. I asked the mother, “What are you called?” She was very pretty. She replied, “Julia. This is my daughter Emily.” I said, “Well nice to meet you Julia and Emily. I like you both come with me to my palace. You will ride in the last car.” Julia said, “Of course but may we go grab a few of our belongings.” I shook my head and flicked my hand signaling them to go to the vehicle.

I turned to the crowd and said, “Silence!” Everyone in the crowd turned pale and silenced. I loved having all of this power. These people will do anything for me if I asked. I turned to Mahogany one of the only true friends I had. I whispered to her, “Set the town on fire. Burn everything. Kill anyone who gets in your way.” She replied, “If you please my king.”  
I pointed my hand to Mayor Bloom. Mahogany nodded her head and walked over to him drawing out her gun. Bloom screeched and tried to run away. Mahogany tackled him and I laughed. Nobody attempts to escape me and lives. Mahogany pointed her pistol to Bloom’s head and fired. Screams came from the crowd. I shook my head in disgust of the people. Mahogany ordered to her men, “Burn the village! Burn everything!” The crowd ran away to their homes trying to get their belongings and to escape the fire. I walked through the chaos with my head held high and everyone who walked by me and saw my face cowered and sprinted away from me. Fires ravaged throughout the town and people were lying on the ground dead. 

I spotted this young man alone just standing in the middle of the road. I still had soldiers with me and I told them to bring the boy to me. When they got to the boy his faced turned as pale as a ghost and they brought him over. I asked, “Who are you?” He stuttered, “My lord my um my name is Shawn.” I thought to myself that’s a nice name. I asked in a surprisingly pleasant voice, “Where do you live?” He replied not so frightened, “I live in that small house over there.” He pointed to a nice looking shed in my opinion. He said, “Please don’t kill me or hurt me please.” I replied, “I don’t make promises with anyone. If I make one then I have to fulfill it.” He giggled then said, “Well that’s what a promise means.” I was boiling mad, then I looked at his face and his laugh calmed me.

That never happens. He spoke, “Oh my gosh I am so sorry my apologies my lord my oh my.” He started crying for a reason I do not know. I said, “Why are you crying?” He looked up and spoke in a frightened voice, “You are going to kill me.” He sobbed. I said, “I won’t kill you for now.” His face lit up and he said, “Thank you thank you!” I thought wow I really have feelings for this guy. He is really cute too and his eyes are just mesmerizing. I said, “Quickly go get your belongings and you will come to my palace.” Shawn smiled in pure joy, “Of course my lord!” He ran to his home and I just stood there watching him. He had a perfect body I thought in my head.   
Then I turned around remembering that I ordered this town to be on fire. I chuckled and said out loud to myself, “I love me!” Gun shots were just raging on and people dropping dead on the ground. “Fools,” I said. I shouted, “I gave you all a chance to get out of this town! You idiots took the choice going to your home to grab your belongings! You all deserve to die! Die! Die! Die!”

I turned around and Shawn was standing there shaking. I said in a strict voice, “Are you ready to leave?” He nodded his head. I flicked my hand in the air. That was the signal of letting my soldiers to come with me or die. All of the soldiers ran to my vehicle and making a row for Shawn and I to walk to my car. I had brought a thousand soldiers with me today so it was an extremely long walk. Shawn and I got into my car which was 100 feet long to fit all of guests. Shawn said, “Wow. This is a really large car.” I laughed and said, “Yes, indeed it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fan fiction I have ever written! I love Shawn Mendes so much and that's why he is like the second main character. The man/boy Connor is my name. I like the idea of kings and power and so I wrote it about if I was there and if I was acted like that. I added names like Mahogany and Jack Johnson and I will talk about them more later in the story. The mother and daughter Julia and Emily are just names I made up. They are nobody famous I hope you enjoyed it even thought it might be a little short. If anyone wants to help with this fanfiction just comment or message me. I am new to this website as a member. I have read stories on here before. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr: connormerk


End file.
